wings_of_vifandomcom-20200215-history
News-archive
Here can you find old messages from the Home-Page. 1. I happen to have made a new wordmark in case an admin is interested in uploading it: The choice is all yours. My recommendation is number 3. Luveluen (talk) 04:07, November 29, 2014 (UTC) 2. 16 December 2014 Demo aviable on: the Game's Homepage Kmyc89 (talk) 14:34, December 16, 2014 (UTC) 3. 22 January 2015: Patch 1.08 *New mode after beating the game added: BOSS RUSH. *Electram balance changes on his lightning bolt attack. *Changes to demon mode so that the doomed modifier isn't impossible-ish. (Top of the library elevator) *The memory after beating the Dark Annihilator unlocked too early. *Frame rate optimization in the Path of Decay and Heart of the Baneful. *New customization item added. (It's added to an existing achievement) *New savepoints now kill active enemies that are more off-screen as well. source Kmyc89 (talk) 16:01, January 22, 2015 (UTC) 4. 30 January 2015 : "Danish Game Awards" Winner! Wings of Vi won the danish game of the year category! Twitter Source Steam Source We Congrats to Solgryn! Kmyc89 (talk) 10:50, January 30, 2015 (UTC) 5. 20 February Patch 1.09 Minor fixes and tweaks. *It's clearer that the dirt in The Floating Keep: Aftermath is ground. *Kratarac exploit removed. *Dark Annihilator will now always trigger correctly, regardless of height. *The cave area leading up to Amethyst has been tweaked to be a bit less finicky and precise. *The Twin Orcs will now trigger depending on which side you start in the fight, instead of randomly. *The second snake part in Path of Decay has been tweaked to be a bit less finicky and precise. *Final boss: animation and effects of Ira and Amethyst have been polished slightly. *Animation speed in the credits is corrected. Kmyc89 (talk) 11:48, April 19, 2015 (UTC) 6. 19 April Patch 1.1 (w/ later modifications) General: *Overall performance increase. *Number of achievements gotten no longer counts towards the completion percentage for a game save. *The chests requiring a specific difficulty setting no longer counts towards the completion percentage for a game save. This makes it possible to get 100% on all difficulties, not just demon. *Darkheim Watch dialogue should explain the mechanic a bit better. *Added option to turn the ingame controller support off. *Leaderboards now smoothly load up. Areas: *Sinister Grotto: Removed a mine that would hit the player based on a specific timing that was not intended. *Path of Decay: Amethyst's planet doesn't need her any longer after the first cutscene. Bosses: *Amethyst: Fire duration is now extended during wind and death phases. *Dark Annihilator: Laser effect improved to collide with the ground like other lasers. *Ancient Constructs: Two constructs being activated on the same frame should no longer cause them to freak out. *Azurel: Red shield lasts longer. *Azurel: Minor health increase. *Azurel: Souls are now more noticeable. *Azurel: Found her tail after all this time. * Azurel softlock on death (sometimes) fix. Crazy smoke fix. * Fire trail effect during Amethyst fix. Achievements count for getting 100% on a file again. Fixed vale fruit spawn. * Regular NPC dialogue is now skippable. * Skipping chest opening animations now shows the item above the players head for a brief moment. "Picky" achievement for the Ancient Constructs fix. * Jeh'Oul wouldn't start after dialogue while time travelling. Siniter grotto laser part after minecart made a bit less precise. It was more about the puzzle, rather than precision. Fixed an issue with brutes spawning multiple times on the elevator segment in hellspawn. Fixed an issue with secret chests being picked up twice. Fixed an issue with multiple achievements not being queued correctly when resetting. * The timer always starts at the same place when starting a new game instead of 0-1 second. Can dialogue skip darkheim characters that give you items and still get the items. Hellspawn: stones in underworld key area despawn when hit. * Minor sinister grotto changes. Kmyc89 (talk) 07:23, July 21, 2015 (UTC) 7. 20th July 2015 Patch 1.11 Small quality life changes and bug fixes. *End-game cutscene is now skippable. *Azurel platforms soul collision fix. *Charrer in library replaced with a conving. *The attack hitbox now instantly rotates, instead of having a transition. The visual will stay the same. *Vale cave distortion wall moved slightly. *Can't melee fogwalls anymore. *Dark Annihilator is now correctly shaking on all difficulties. *Post-Amethyst dialogue in the village skippable. *Fixed issue where you would attack and shoot at the same time in the vale. *Underworld portal fixes. *Twin Orc portal colission fixes. 8. 13th October 2015 This Wikia celebrating 2 Years. Thank You very much for help. Best Wishes, the Founder Kmyc89 (talk) 08:41, October 13, 2015 (UTC) 9. 28th November 2015 One year anniversary: "Wings of Vi" in Steam Store . Congratulations to Jesper Erlandsen ! Kmyc89 (talk) 08:40, November 28, 2015 (UTC) 10. 19th December 2015 Update Secret Counter got added Kmyc89 (talk) 10:35, December 21, 2015 (UTC) 11. 29th November 2015 Patch 1.12 No informations given - Secret Item got added: Birthday Ribbon Together with the anniversary and the -35% OFF on Steam Kmyc89 (talk) 09:31, November 30, 2015 (UTC) 12. 29th December 2015 A Wikia is like a Garden- A lot work...but it is worth the Fruits. *I am thankfull for any edit, help, sugestion and (spirit) support *A Merci to Solgryn for the Alpha 4.20/5.2 since August 2013. *A hearthfull thanks to TheGamerGuy500 for giving the Motivation for the first step on 13th Oct'2013 *A Special Thanks to my Internet Provider (for rescure day #364) from Sępólno Krajeńskie (Poland) *And a Dziękuję to my Parents, Sister and both Brothers (nobody knowed ^^) Today, We makes "Vistory". Sign, Christopher "kmyc89" Myśliwiec, the Engineer Kmyc89 (talk) 08:48, December 29, 2015 (UTC) 13. 3rd January 2016 I wanted to make a brief post detailing what I'll be doing in the future. Now that "Wings of Vi" is finished and was fairly successful, I've been working on a new game. '' ~Solgryn Source: http://grynsoft.com/?id=32 Kmyc89 (talk) 14:03, January 4, 2016 (UTC) 14. '''22th March 2016' Jesper's 24th birthday. The Game is Steam-Sale: -24% OFF into 27th March (Easter). Best Wishes for the Developer, Kmyc89 (talk) 18:20, March 23, 2016 (UTC) 15. 21th May 2016 Currenty the biggest sale online: only $5 on CHRONO.GG . https://community.chrono.gg/t/wings-of-vi-5-20-16-5/1143 Kmyc89 (talk) 08:37, May 21, 2016 (UTC) 16. 8th June 2016 Patch Small fixes: *Dark Annihilator and Kratarac no longer trigger melee attacks. *Minecarts in the Sinister Grotto should now always return all your jumps upon landing on them. Source: http://steamcommunity.com/games/318530/announcements/detail/876328429172306591 Kmyc89 (talk) 19:31, June 8, 2016 (UTC) 17. 23th June 2016 Steam Summer Sale: Wings of Vi is -40% Off until the 4th July 2016 19:00 CET http://store.steampowered.com/app/318530 Kmyc89 (talk) 17:42, June 23, 2016 (UTC) 18. 4th July 2016 Small update: - Myougi's Shield bar reversed for clarity. - Room before Twin Orcs has been made silent with ambience. - Changed final boss circle graphic. - Added tiny tip about reaching max jump height on flutter feather dialogue. Kmyc89 (talk) 19:11, July 4, 2016 (UTC) 19. 2nd August 2016 Patch 1.13 *New Myougi voices *Fixed Myougi 2 wall bouncing Kmyc89 (talk) 08:04, August 2, 2016 (UTC) 20. 28th November 2016 Wings of Vi is now 2 years in Steam Store. Congratulations ! -35% OFF in Steam Store unti the 2nd December 2016 Kmyc89 (talk) 06:55, November 28, 2016 (UTC) 21. 22th December 2016 Steam Winter Sale -35% OFF in Steam Store until the 2nd January 2017 Happy Holidays ! Kmyc89 (talk) 18:52, December 22, 2016 (UTC) 22. 22th March 2017 Celebrating Solgryn's birthday (25 years) the game is in sale (-25% OFF) in Steam Store into 27th March. Kmyc89 (talk) 17:25, March 22, 2017 (UTC) 23. 22th June 2017 Steam Summer Sale -40% OFF in Steam Store until the 5th July 2017 Kmyc89 (talk) 09:23, June 27, 2017 (UTC) 24. 15th july 2017 Patch 1.14: The community patch Together with the Wings of Vi community, a lot of quality of life changes and fixes have been made - along with a new modifier: the mirror mode. This'll flip the screen horizontally, but also flip your controls. This means, that the world will be backwards but you'll still control as normal. Just wanted to use this time to say thanks to all the support the game has gotten over the years - and is still getting. It meant that I could do game development fulltime, at least for now, and it's been the best time in my life. I'm still working on Roah, which is still slated for late 2017 - early 2018 (But it's done when it's done). Changelog: * Added a new modifier: Mirrored. * Ira nfound her halo in the heart of the baneful. * Inconsistency with fluttering and jumping fixed. * Camera will now scroll properly when off-screen in the Azurel boss fight. * Fireguys/charrers/materializers can't be hit while invisible and becomes vulnerable more quickly after teleporting. * The Staff of Purity now correctly starts with all purity orbs stored. * Several enemies no longer trigger the melee attack, since they are immune. * Can now get back from secret places in the Floating Keep. * Flame cracks in the underworld should no longer incorrectly time their animations. * Electram no longer glows after enrage. * Pr'gora no longer shows more damage taken than what Vi has dished out. * Vi no longer leaves behind her stuff as she goes into the portal to the Floating Keep. * The spikes in Jeh'Oul's face goes away when he dies. * Electram doesn't move horizontally when he dies. * Several cutscenes are now skippable. * Wolves no longer rarely and randomly turn invisible. * Score screen now correctly retrieves your fastest time. * Skipping the darkheim watch cutscene doesn't trigger the menu anymore. * That one spider in the spider grove doesn't despawn anymore and will fight alongside his brethren once again. * Ancient Spike Construct's enraged middle laser attack will now start on the opposite side of Vi. * Centaurs in the Underworld will now properly spawn when reaching multiple of them after not dying. * Levers in the Chambers will now properly reset when respawning with the Life Orb. * Brutes will now properly reset when respawning with the Life Orb. * The fire from the death of rock trolls will now always deal damage. * The mouse cursor should now be hidden at all times. * Loading times on Windows 10 should be better. Kmyc89 (talk) 12:32, July 15, 2017 (UTC) 25. 26th October 2017 Steam Halloween Sale -35% OFF till 1st November Kmyc89 (talk) 20:04, October 26, 2017 (UTC) 26. 21th December 2017 Steam Winter Sale 2017 -40% OFF till 4th January 2018 Merry Vismass, Kmyc89 (talk) 09:28, December 22, 2017 (UTC) 27. 15th February 2018 Lunar New Year Sale -35% OFF till 19th Feb. Kmyc89 (talk) 22:13, February 16, 2018 (UTC) 28. 11th Mai 2018 Wings of Vi speedrun tournament! Wings of Vi is now on sale ( -25% OFF till 21th Mai) celebrating @SpeedgamingShow Wings of Vi any% speedrun tournament! check out the schedule at http://speedgaming.org/wov/ as of this post it's currently live at https://www.twitch.tv/SpeedGaming3 Kmyc89 (talk) 07:18, May 12, 2018 (UTC) 29. 21st June 2018 Steam Summer Sale - -35% OFF for WoV till 5th July. Kmyc89 (talk) 15:01, June 23, 2018 (UTC) 30. 29th October 2018 Steam Halloween Sale- -35% OFF for WoV till 1st November Kmyc89 (talk) 18:59, October 29, 2018 (UTC) 31. 21th November 2018 Steam Autumn Sale- -20% OFF till 27th November Kmyc89 (talk) 20:44, November 21, 2018 (UTC) 32. 20th December 2018 Steam Winter Sale- -35% OFF till 3rd January 2019 Kmyc89 (talk) 22:33, December 20, 2018 (UTC) 33. 28th January 2019 The next game from Solgryn- Roah: *'Steam Store page': https://store.steampowered.com/app/628320/Roah/ *'Kickstarter' (bonus content by supporting): https://www.kickstarter.com/projects/solgryn/roah-challenging-platformer/ Kmyc89 (talk) 21:16, January 28, 2019 (UTC) 34. 4th February 2019 Humb Day Bundle- Pay $4.49 or more to get this bundle full of Steam games and SAVE 93% OFF https://www.indiegala.com/indiegala-hump-day-68-steam-bundle Deadline ~12th February Kmyc89 (talk) 16:30, February 4, 2019 (UTC) 35. 4th February 2019 Lunar New Year Sale - Wings of Vi is -20% OFF on Steam till February the 11th 19:00 CET. Kmyc89 (talk) 19:06, February 4, 2019 (UTC) 36. 21th April 2019 Easter Sale on Steam: -30% OFF till 24th April 19:00 CET. Kmyc89 (talk) 06:52, April 24, 2019 (UTC) 37. 20th June 2019 Fugitive Bundle - Bundle sale on Fanatical (steam keys) till 4th July 9:00 CET. Kmyc89 (talk) 07:30, June 20, 2019 (UTC) 38. 1st July 2019 Steam Summer Sale: -40% OFF till 9th July 19:00 CET Kmyc89 (talk) 19:52, July 1, 2019 (UTC) 39. 24th September 2019 Fanatical's Pick and Mix Sale/Bundle- you can buy WoV for literally only $1.09 (it support PaySafeCard ) on this store . Deadline ~3rd October 2019. Kmyc89 (talk) 06:29, September 24, 2019 (UTC) 40. 28th October 2019 Steam Halloween Sale: -31% OFF till 1st November 18:00 CET. Kmyc89 (talk) 10:55, October 29, 2019 (UTC)